Happy Birthday
by Alexandra Shinai
Summary: One of the things Bella is best at is giving birthday presents to Jasper Whitlock. Rated M for delicious lemons. Bella/Jasper. AU, I suppose.


**Delicious smut. No vampires, just humans.**

When Jasper returned home that day from work, he was surprised to see Bella nowhere in sight.

"Bella? Darlin'?" he called. No answer. Curiously, he slipped into the bedroom. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

Bella was laying on her back on the bed, wearing a sheer white robe that barely covered anything. He could easily see the contours of her flat stomach and the rise of her creamy breasts through the thin fabric. She wore a very short black skirt which had ridden up her thighs. She rolled onto her stomach and smirked up at him.

"Welcome home, Cowboy." she purred seductively. He could already feel his erection straining against the fabric of his jeans. She rose from the bed and strolled over to him. "You do know what they say, don't you? Save a horse, ride a cowboy." She touched his face, stroked a curl of blonde hair. "And that is exactly what I plan to do." He watched her, a hint of curiosity flickering in his eyes. She took his hand and guided it underneath her skirt, between her legs. "Feel how wet I am.. just for you." There was a touch of lust in her voice. He smirked and began to rub, feeling the moisture on his fingers. She was definitely wet and ready. Her head fell back, eyes fluttered closed, small moans escaping her lips.

"J-Jasper.." she whimpered as he flicked her clit with his thumb. "You like that, Darlin'?" he asked, the corners of his lips turning up in a smirk. More moisture was pooling on the palm of his hand. He slowly inserted a finger inside of her, his finger well lubricated by her wetness. He began to pump it in and out of her. She moaned, her legs wobbling slightly, threatening to buckle under her. Jasper used his free hand to hold her still, making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Fuck, Jasper.." she hissed. A feeling of pressure, like a coil drawn taut, was building in her stomach. He added another finger, pumping faster. She gasped in pure ecstasy. Soft, breathy moans, whimpers, and pants escaped her lips. The pressure was building, and soon enough, she would be coming. He added a third finger. She whimpered, her eyes shut tightly. She was nearly over the edge. Jasper loved seeing her like this; her face in an expression of pure ecstasy, her hips bucking towards his hand, everything controlled by him.

"Jasper.. I-I'm.."

"Come for me, Darlin'," he growled into her ear. She cried out loudly as her walls clamped down around his fingers and more of her wetness coated his fingers. He slowly pulled his fingers out. Bella watched as he sucked his fingers clean and felt a wave of heat between her legs. She pulled him to her and kissed him, tasting herself. She moaned softly into his mouth, and she could feel his lips turn up in a playful smile. They broke apart and she quickly untied the knot holding her robe shut. She tossed the robe down next to the bed. Jasper took her hand and led her to the bed.

"Lay down," he instructed. She did as he asked. He climbed on top of her and gently kissed her lips, just lightly brushing his against hers. He began to kiss his way down her neck. She moaned softly when he began to suck on her neck, leaving a small hickey. He kissed his way down the top of her chest until he got to her breasts. He began to suck on the nipple of her left breast, flicking his tongue over it, feeling it harden in his mouth. She whimpered softly as he used his right hand to massage her other breast, gently squeezing. She arched her back, pushing her breast further into his mouth. He removed his mouth and sat up, admiring how flushed her skin was, how much she wanted him.

She opened her eyes and pouted, her bottom lip sticking out, making her look adorable. He chuckled to himself. "No fair, Cowboy." she complained.

"Relax, Darlin'." he replied. He grabbed her skirt and attempted to pull it down, accidentally ripping it instead. He frowned and dropped it on the floor anyways. Knowing Bella, it probably didn't matter that much anyways. He leaned back and admired her naked body. She was so damn perfect. He reveled in the fact that she belonged to him.

"My turn." Bella smirked and quickly flipped them. She straddled him, then leaned down and kissed him, slowly grinding against him. He moaned, trying to push his hips up to hers. She broke away from him and sat up. "Shirt off," she panted. He pulled his shirt off, dropping it on the floor. Bella traced his chest with her eyes, admiring his washboard abs and the V that led to her favorite part of his body. "Have I ever told you that you're sexy as fuck?" she asked, lightly tapping on his stomach unconsciously. He chuckled. "Many times, Darlin'." She smirked and leaned down. Within seconds, she had unbuckled his belt and unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. It didn't take long before they were gone. She also removed his boxers, allowing his cock to spring out.

Bella loved his cock. It was over average, roughly nine inches in length and seven inches thick. It had at first caused her pain, but with enough practice, she was now easily able to take him all at once. She bent down and began to lick the head, her tongue flicking teasingly over it like a lollipop. Jasper groaned, profanities slipping out from between his lips. She sucked on the head, teasing the slit with her tongue while tugging lightly on the shaft of his cock with her hand. "Fuck.." Jasper hissed, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands. "Just like that.." Finally, she took him completely in her mouth, all nine inches. Jasper inhaled sharply, taken by surprise. She sucked obediently, her tongue swirling over his length.

"Mm.. Bella.." He nearly came when she began to hum, sending the pleasurable vibrations through his cock. Her mouth worked its magic on him and he struggled not to come. She took her mouth off his cock and smirked.

"Come for me, Cowboy." she purred, before resuming her administrations on his cock. He let out one last low moan before his cum began to spurt into her mouth in rivulets, one after the other. She swallowed and then crawled back up his body to kiss him passionately, letting him taste himself. While kissing her, his hands snuck around her to lightly smack her ass. She jumped slightly, but otherwise ignored it. "I need you to fuck me.." her voice was low, filled with lust. "I need you to fuck me and fill me with your cum." Jasper's cock twitched in response.

Bella pulled herself up and straddled him. She began to gently tease him, rubbing the head of his cock along her slit, up to her clit. She moaned softly, her eyes shut, cheeks flushed, a light sheen of sweat on her face. Jasper grew impatient of her teasing, however delicious. He grabbed her hips tightly and slammed her down on his cock, his cock filling her pussy and stretching her walls. She rose slightly and then slid back down, Jasper thrusting up to meet her. The pattern continued for a while. Jasper loved to see Bella's plump, creamy breasts bounce every time she went back down.

Right before he knew he was going to cum, Jasper flipped them. Bella whined softly in protest when he stopped thrusting, needing to feel him inside her. "Shh," he whispered softly, waiting for a few moments. He hooked Bella's ankles together behind his back before he began to thrust into her. Out of all the fucking they did, all the positions they used; he loved this one the most. He loved to see Bella being fucked into the mattress (or wherever they were fucking), her eyes shut, face flushed, skin damp with sweat, breasts bouncing. He loved the feeling of Bella scratching her nails down his back, marking him as hers in the middle of her climax. He loved to lay on top of Bella and kiss her neck and face while they came down from their highs. Most of all, he loved to curl up with Bella and fall asleep, naked, in each other's arms.

"J-Jasper.. mm.." she whimpered as he thrust into her. He relished this image, taking several mental pictures to make sure it never faded. He slowly thrusted into her, taking his precious time to push in and pull out, wanting her to beg for him to fuck her harder, faster. It didn't take long before she did.

"Jasper.. please.. faster.." she moaned, her head tilted back into the pillow. He obeyed, fucking her faster, his cock lubricated by her wetness. "Oh.." she whimpered, pushing her hips up towards his as he began to fuck her harder, pumping into her with an increasing intensity. He looked down and nearly came when he saw Bella tugging on her nipples, sending waves of pleasure down to her core each time. He groaned, having forgotten how much he loved to hear the sound of his skin slapping against hers.

"Play with yourself, Darlin'," his voice was low and husky with lust. She obeyed him, her hand slipping down between her legs, one finger rubbing circles on her clit. He bit his lip, fucking her faster, almost coming. He was on the edge. When he felt her soft fingers skim across the shaft of his cock, combined with the heat and wetness of her pussy, he lost it. He thrusted into her as hard and far as he could, his cum spurting out inside of her. The hot, wet sensation made Bella cum, her walls clamping down around his cock, wetness coating his cock, legs shaking, her nails marking Jasper as hers.

He slowly pulled out of her and collapsed to the side, exhaling deeply as he came down from his high. She turned to him and smiled. God, she looked so beautiful right now.

"That was amazing." she said, her voice soft. "Happy birthday, Jazz." Jasper smiled and pulled her closer to him, warming her with his body. She snuggled into his chest, letting herself relax in his warm embrace.

"Go to sleep, Darlin'." he said in his thick Southern accent, his voice laced with honey.

That was all it took.


End file.
